News hard to tell
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Momo has been vomiting and feeling very dizzy for several weeks. When she recieves the results from Dr. Mikado's tests, she can't be more surprised. What's happening to her? Does that involve any other members of her family? Or it will get more than one extremely shocked? My English is not as good as I'd like, but please read & review me. Thanks! :) NEW UPDATE: Chapter 3 UP!
1. An unexpected announcement

**NEWS HARD TO TELL**

**Chapter 1: An unexpected announcement**

Momo Velia Deviluke opened her eyes slowly, before releasing a long yawn. She was not feeling well. She had hardly slept all night, because of the races for the basin and constant dizziness. In fact, she decided to try to rest in her own bed instead of getting into Rito's one. Rito... For weeks, she couldn't play with his unconscious body during their hours of sleep, and neither could let him lick her tail as if it was an ice cream. The third Princess of Deviluke stepped up and gave a couple of steps to stop in front of the mirror. What the polished glass reflected did not produce the slightest piece of smile on her face. Her eyes showed deep eyecups, her hair was totally tousled and her cheeks were sunken, like she had not eaten anything for days.

Momo: God... I don't know how much longer I will be able to continue this way...

Ten minutes later, the young Princess was taking a shower, thinking about the origin of her bad state. When did she began vomiting and feeling dizzy? Momo could realize that the first time she had to run to the toilet was during one of the first swimming lessons at high school. She still remember as her sister Nana and Mea Kurosaki held her wet body while she was vomiting.

Momo: Damn... And it's been already for two months...

The pink-headed girl rubbed her hair to shampoo it when the special intercom rang. Her older sister, Lala Satalin Deviluke, appeared on the screen.

Lala: Good morning, Momo. Sorry to interrupt you, but you've received a letter from Dr. Mikado. It must be the results of the tests.

Momo smiled slightly and thanked to Lala before hanging up. The girl sighed and wished that the results of the tests reveal what the hell was happening to her.

Momo: Please... I just hope I don't have any serious space virus...

* * *

Momo walked slowly into the kitchen, where her particular "family" was eating breakfast. There, Mikan offered her a friendly smile and toasted bread.

Mikan: I hope that you can eat this well, Momo. Lately you have eaten very little...

Momo: Don't worry about me, Mikan. I guess it is a stomach virus or something...

She smiled before taking her dish to the table and sit beside Rito. He glanced to her friend over breakfast. Both Rito and the pink-haired Princess exchanged glances and blushes during all breakfast, as if they were talking about something private and perhaps embarrassing in a telepathic manner. When everyone finished their breakfast, they went to high school all together, leaving Momo alone at home taking care of Celine. The girl sighed before sitting down on the couch and tear the envelope of the letter with her tail. The envelope pulled two papers, one containing the actual results, and another that was a writing from Dr. Mikado:

* * *

"_Dear Momo, _

_When I checked the results of the tests, I could not believe what my eyes were seeing. I guess that it was something that should happen sooner or later. I just want to you to know that you have my full support and that do not hesitate to call me if you have any questions. Remember that you also have the support from your sisters, Rito, Mikan, even from Yami! I'm sure that everything goes perfectly. Well, I finally give you my congratulations and hope you're happy._

_PS: Congratulate Rito on my part. It's a shame that I miss his face when he knows about this. Let me know how it went! ;) _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ryoko Mikado"_

* * *

Momo was completely confused. What were these congratulations about? And why Rito would put a face worthy of an explanation? Without further to do, Momo read paper of the results, while her skin turned pale and her eyes opened up widely. Her hands, grabbing the paper strongly, began to tremble in a nervous way, while a few tears were covering her cheeks.

Momo (_surprised and frightened_): Don't tell me... It can't be true…

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

Lala (_hitting Momo's room door_): Momo! You've been locked up in your room for hours! Are you okay?

Lala hit the room's door repeatedly, since Momo had blocked it so nobody could enter. The eldest of the three sisters showed her concern, while Nana said she heard mild sobs when she supported the ear on the door. At that time, Rito, Mikan and Golden Darkness (Yami for friends and Eve for her creator, Professor Tearju Lunatique) approached to try to find out what was going on.

Mikan (_holding Celine in her arms_): Do you know anything about Momo? I'm very worried for her.

Yami (_turning her hair into a sledgehammer_): Maybe you've gone too far with her, Rito Yuuki. Perhaps I should show you that perverts are the worst in this world...

Rito (_blocking his head with his arms, afraid of Yami's transformation_): What... What are you saying? In addition, perhaps needs a break alone, she's been vomiting and having dizziness for weeks. Practically she has been the entire week without leaving home...

Nana: But this is very strange... Normally, when she has a problem, Momo always tells us everything...

Yami (_returning her hair to its usual form_): Perhaps is too serious to explain openly.

Suddenly, the door opened and all came in very quickly. There they saw Princess Momo was crying against the pillow. Others were very surprised, did not have the slightest idea of what was happening

Momo (_raising her head and showing her red, irritated eyes_): I'm sorry, guys… I didn't want you to get this worried...

Rito (_sitting on the bed and hugging Momo sweetly_): Do not say nonsense, Momo… If your family can't worry about you, then who in hell will do it?

Momo (_sinking her head into Rito's chest, crying even more_): Rito…

Rito (_stroking her back_): That's right, let it go...

Momo took off her head and showed a tender smile to Rito, before heading to the others.

Momo: Lala, Nana, Rito, Yami, Mikan… As you know, I've been a few weeks with dizziness and vomits. Today I received a letter from Dr. Mikado with the test results, and I know what happens to me.

Lala (_smiling_): That sounds like good news. If Dr. Mikado takes care of your situation, I'm sure that everything goes well. And well, what do you have?

Momo launched a brief hesitation before returning to shake. The news was a real hit, and she was afraid to find out what would be their reaction.

Momo (_very nervous_): It's that... I'm... I...

Rito (_smiling kindly at Momo_): Come on, Momo. There's nothing to be ashamed or frightened.

Momo smiled back at the person who she most loved in the world, before sighing and pronouncing the two words she never believed she would say.

Momo: I'm pregnant.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. The night of cherry liquor

**Chapter 2: The night of cherry liquor**

It seemed that time had stopped. Rito's face, who practically had frozen while hugging Momo, could not express more surprise. Mouth and eyes wide open, and highly arched eyebrows raised, as he turned his head to look at her sister, who was also stunned.

Nana (_almost not believing a word of his little sister_): You... are just kidding, right?

Undeterred, Momo gave them the results of Dr. Mikado's medical tests. Nana, Lala, Mikan, Rito and even Yami looked at the paper that really confirmed that Momo Velia Deviluke was pregnant.

Lala (_laughing and looking nervously at the roof_): You've got to be kidding me... Where's the hidden camera?

Momo (_after getting up and drying her tears_): No, sister. No cameras, I'm not kidding.

Lala and the others still could not get rid of Momo's surprise announcement, and Yami asked a question that didn't help to calm the nerves:

- Who is the father?

All eyes turned to the intergalactic assassin except Momo's, which stared in front of Rito, looking deeply at him. That convinced everyone completely that the eldest of Yuuki brothers was the father of the baby.

Lala (_whispering, before pouncing on Rito tearfully_): You son of a... How could you? I loved you more than Momo! I should have received your seed!

Lala was desperate. She kept trying to hit Rito helpless, hurt by that. Mikan and Nana took the first Princess of Deviluke by the arms and away moved her away from the redhead, who didn't know how to react after the outburst of one of the girls he loved most.

Nana (_shouting and trying to contain her older sister_): Rito, you are a beast!

Mikan: I agree! Why the hell did you impregnate Momo? Are you crazy?

Yami (_showing how little she knows about motherhood_) If the problem is that Lala wanted to be pregnant, shouldn't we put the baby in her body?

The questions, the cries and tears of Lala were happening until Momo had enough.

Momo (_covering her ears_): Enough! Enough, enough, enough! Enough is enough! Stop screaming, please!

And she began to mourn again, while the others ceased their reactions to focus on Momo. Lala dried her tears and sat beside her sister, hugging her.

Lala: I'm so sorry, Momo. I just acted like a real jealous idiot. Forgive me.

Momo reopened her eyes and looked at her sister, who showed a tender smile. The smallest of the princesses hugged Lala, wiping her tears with her index finger.

Rito: So... Will I be a father? Wow... I swear I'll try to do the best I can, Momo.

Momo (_smiling sweetly and causing Rito to blush_): You better do it, daddy...

Lala (_cutting the conversation in a very cold way, probably still angry inside_): Okay. Now I would like to know is how the hell did this happen.

Lala's words sounded sharp and distant, but she preferred not to express her true feelings. Everyone seemed to notice this, but even Yami preferred not to comment.

Momo (_turning to Lala_): Remember that cherry juice you prepared and turned to be liquor?

Lala (_almost laughing_): Well... if I remember correctly… I ended up dancing the Macarena with Celine and your sister...

Momo (_really surprised and laughing_): Are you serious? Well, I digress from the topic of the conversation. While you were dancing, I went to Rito's room with a whole bottle of that supposed juice...

* * *

_A month and a half ago..._

Rito was sitting in bed laughing like a tattered, while Momo was imitating the gait of a soldier in a really exaggerated form. Her cheeks had blushed in a pretty red tone, possibly as a result of the three glasses of the cherry "juice" she had drunk.

Momo (_imitating a man's voice, before starting to move her hands everywhere_): Yes, Mr. Lucione! Right now we get to the mess! And then the ships started shooting! Pium, pium, pium! And that's how my father unified the entire galaxy!

Rito turned into laughter as the pink-haired girl fell out of the bed. Momo could not help but laugh louder and tried to kneel, but eventually fell on the body of the redheaded.

Momo (_a little dizzy from the alcohol_): Oh, Rito, I love that you're so sincere... I love you so much.

Rito (_before kissing Momo passionately and caressing the tip of her tail gently_): I love you too, Momo...

The princess opened her eyes in surprise and sighed with pleasure as her pajamas were sticking in her sweaty body.

Momo (_moaning and closing her eyes in pleasure_): Ah, Rito... You certainly know what I like... Oh...

Rito, guided by the influence of alcohol, unbuttoned Momo's pajamas and started drawing lines on her chest using his tongue. Momo's moans increased, so the pink-haired girl decided to descend Rito pants and discover something that made her lick her lips lustfully.

Momo (_smiling and with her eyes gleaming_): Oh, what a delicious ice cream… Yummy… I'm going to swallow it all…

* * *

Lala (_interrupting Momo's tale_): Okay, okay, that's enough! I think we get an idea of how it ended.

Except for an "I don't" from Yami, all agreed with Lala's words.

Lala (_before leaving Momo's room quickly_): Well, I better get back to my room, I have homework to do. I hope ... I hope you will be happy.

The look of concern in Momo and Rito's faces was evident. The redheaded could not help but feeling guilty for hurting Lala's feelings. He had to do something as soon as he could, so he went after her.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Understanding

**Chapter 3: Understanding**

Lala had locked the door of her room to be alone with her thoughts after Momo's announcement. It had been a shock for her to know that the father of that baby would be Rito, and she felt very hurt inside. How had she been able to receive such a blow from the love of her life? Moreover her behavior, cutting the words of her sister several times, had been quite impertinent. She settled her head on the pillow when the room intercom rang and Rito's voice was heard:

Rito: Lala, open the door, please. We should talk about what happened...

The successor to the throne of Deviluke didn't answer. She just simply opened the door while Rito came and sat on the bed. Lala was still lying in bed, trying to hold back tears.

Rito: Look, I know you will think I'm a complete idiot to come here to apologize...

Lala (_interrupting Rito_): Stop it. It's useless. Nothing you say will stop my anger...

Rito sighed and frowned sadly. Thereupon, he put his hand on Lala's back, stroking it gently.

Rito: Come on, Lala, do not get this way...

Lala (_angry_): And how do you want me to get? The love of my life has left my little sister pregnant before me! How do you think I feel?

Rito: Wait a minute... You... you wanted to be a mother?

Lala (_screaming_): No! I don't mean I don't want to be a mother, is... is... I don't know how to explain it!

And the girl began to mourn again. Rito stretched beside her, trying to calm her stroking over her back and hugging her.

Rito: I think I get it... I think you wanted more than Momo to be pregnant with my seed, right?

Lala turned back, looking directly into his eyes. Her eyes were all red and irritated because of the tears.

Lala: Exactly. I love you, and you know it too well, Rito. What happens is that I was surprised when I knew that Momo is pregnant... I did not know she loved you that much.

Rito: I know, you're not the only one surprised... When she confessed my feelings one of those nights she got into my bed, I finally understood what she meant when she said that I could bring happiness to all the girls around me...

Lala (_surprised_): That... that's what Momo wanted?

Rito: Yes. She just wanted to share my love for you and Haruna with her and the other girls who also feel something for me... I guess that's what meant whenever she spoke about the harem plan...

Lala: The… harem plan? That's it! She wanted you to make her your concubine once you became King of Deviluke. Now I understand everything... That's the perfect way to share your love for us!

Lala's face no longer showed sadness and despair. Her eyes were shining to what could be the perfect solution to all the problems on the succession to the throne of Deviluke. Rito looked at her as if her frustration had completely disappeared.

Rito: Lala... you are better now?

Lala: Are you kidding me? I'm better than ever! Oh, I have to apologize to Momo! I have been so stupid...

Immediately, Lala got up and ran to her sister's room. Rito saw her friend go at full speed with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Momo had spent the time talking with her twin sister Nana and Mikan. The young princess looked for the complicity necessary to get ready for pregnancy in the most positive way possible. First, she was decided to have the baby, because for sure there was no better expression of love between two people than a child in common. Secondly, both Mikan and Nana gave their support to Momo, and promised to do everything possible to help her. But there was something that worried the pink-haired girl: Lala's reaction was so negative that had left her emotionally hurt. Her older sister, the mirror where she was reflected, had suffered a fit of rage and possibly jealousy. She did not want to feel like she will take away something important to Lala, but those thoughts were erased when the successor to the throne of Deviluke walked through the door, sweaty from the race she did.

Momo: Ah, it's you, Lala. What do you...?

But Momo could not finish her question because Lala pounced on her and hugged her tightly. The little one was surprised by the reaction of her older sister.

Lala: Forgive me, Momo... I was such a fool... I know you love Rito as much as I do, and the fact that you will give birth to your baby is wonderful, it's just that I didn't know how to react when you said you were pregnant...

Momo: Don't worry. I know you felt quite bad at first, but I've never wanted to take Rito away from you, I just wanted to feel the same way he made you feel with his baby...

At that time, Rito appeared on the door and entered the room.

Lala: Ah, hello, Rito. We were talking about you right now...

Rito (_smiling_): Really?

Momo: I understand why Lala reacted that way. Now that both are closer together, the harem plan should not have any trouble...

Rito (_laughing_): Do you still think that?

Lala (_outlining a grin_): Of course, Your Majesty. You need to learn how to be a father and master of concubines...

Rito laughed a little nervous, almost imagining the future that was waiting for him.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
